mopeio_conceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Subspecies for Animals
This is based from the lycanites mobs mod. The Subspecies for Animals feature is a unique feature. This feature has a 25% Chance to multiply the HP by 4 of the normal Animals when upgrading and will have different Colors too. The Subspecies will be: Verdant (Green), Azure (Blue), Keppel (Light Blue), Dark (Black), Violet (Purple), Ashen (Gray), Golden (Yellow), Light (White), Russet (Brown) and Scarlet (Red) There are also super Rare Subspecies, only 5% to BEE-come one upon upgrading, but HP is multiplied by 10x, some extra abilities and normal Size will be increased. Super Rare: Phosphorescent (Green), Royal (Blue), Celestial (Light Blue), Ebon (Black), Mottled (Purple), Lunar (Gray), Solar (Yellow), Sacred (White), Umber (Brown) and Crimson (Red) Each Animal should have 2 subspecies (Some may have 3, the third one is a super rare one). When a player animal is a Subspecies, that player's name will be: "Name Name" (Example: "Azure Fanta"), when the name starts with any type of "The" in it, it would be like this: "The Name of the Player's name" (Example: "The Phosphorescent Diet Coke"). There might be some animals missing in the list. If you do know which of your Animal Ideas should have Subspecies add them to the list, but they must be ordered by Tier. And for Already existing Animals will be boime and then the date of being added into the game. For ideas, only their tier will matter. The Animals' Subspecies: Mouse: Ashen, Verdant Shrimp: Scarlet, Azure Chipmunk: Azure, Verdant Rabbit: Keppel, Golden Trout: Scarlet, Verdant Arctic Hare: Dark, Violet Pig: Ashen, Violet, Lunar Crab: Russet, Azure Penguin: Russet, Dark Mole: Russet, Violet Sea Horse: Scarlet, Dark Seal: Golden, Ashen Deer: Dark, Russet Squid: Scarlet, Ashen Reindeer: Azure, Keppel Fox: Golden, Verdant Hedgehog: Light, Dark Jellyfish: Keppel, Ashen Arctic Fox: Dark, Azure Zebra: Azure, Scarlet Donkey: Keppel, Violet Turtle: Azure, Violet Muskox: Golden, Keppel, Celestial Cheetah: Dark, Russet Giraffe: Russet, Golden Stingray: Light, Verdant Wolf: Dark, Ashen Lion: Ashen, Scarlet Gorilla: Dark, Violet Pufferfish: Golden, Verdant Snow Leopard: Azure, Verdant Geonach: Keppel, Golden, Celestial Aegis: Russet, Dark Cinder: Azure, Verdant Bear: Light, Violet Eagle: Azure, Ashen Swordfish: Scarlet, Violet Walrus: Dark, Light Chupacabra: Violet, Verdant Djinn: Ashen, Violet Jengu: Light, Keppel Argus: Scarlet, Dark Croc: Scarlet, Russet Tiger: Scarlet, Dark Octopus: Golden, Scarlet Polar Bear: Russet, Dark Wraith: Azure, Verdant Rhino: Golden, Ashen Cobra: Azure, Verdant Shark: Scarlet, Verdant Wolverine: Light, Azure Nymph: Golden, Dark Wisp: Azure, Violet Epion: Azure, Russet Hippo: Azure, Scarlet Boa Constrictor: Light, Verdant Killer Whale: Azure, Verdant, Royal Sabertooth Tiger: Keppel, Violet Zephyr: Golden, Keppel Banshee: Scarlet, Keppel Elephant: Azure, Golden Giant Spider: Scarlet, Russet Maka: Golden, Verdant Blue Whale: Keppel, Verdant Mammoth: Violet, Russet, Ebon Shade: Keppel, Russet Dragon: Ashen, Azure T-Rex: Dark, Light The Kraken: Golden, Keppel King Crab: Azure, Russet The Yeti!: Russet, Violet, Solar Spriggan: Golden, Scarlet Grue: Scarlet, Verdant, Lunar Land Monster: Keppel, Azure Sea Monster: Golden, Russet Ice Monster: Keppel, Verdant Dino Monster: Light, Ashen Black Dragon: Violet, Verdant Spectre: Light, Azure The Roc: Golden, Scarlet The Raiko: Azure, Golden Ice Dragon: Ashen, Golden Basilisk: Keppel, Verdant Xaphan: Golden, Scarlet Eechetik: Dark, Keppel Neon Dragon: Golden, Verdant Strider: Scarlet, Ashen Reiver: Ashen, Golden Tremor: Russet, Verdant Purple Basilisk: Dark, Light The Nastysaurus: Azure, Verdant The Thresher: Golden, Verdant The Serpix: Azure, Verdant The Gorger: Golden, Keppel Unicorn: Golden, Violet The Crusk: Golden, Light Godzilla: Violet, Verdant King Kong: Light, Verdant The Quetzodracl: Ashen, Golden Wendigo: Keppel, Violet, Phosphorescent Creeper: Keppel, Azure The Pig-Dragon: Keppel, Verdant Extra Abilities for the Super Rare Subspecies: All Super Rare Subspecies: Can't be tail-bitten by prey, immune to freezing/stunning/burning/thirst, ability can damage equivalents/predators. Lunar Pig: Even Bigger Farts, regardless if unharmed/in mud/etc. or not. Celestial Muskox: Even Faster charging, lower cooldown, double damage when hitting another animal while charging. Celestial Geonach: No speed-boosting cooldown (so spam-clicking makes it go super fast). Royal Killer Whale: Halved Ability Cooldown, shoots 7 Waves instead of 3. Ebon Mammoth: Snowball starts 4x bigger, does 4x the damage and can actually kill equivalents and predators. Solar Yeti: Shoots 12 Snowballs into random directions instead of 3, bigger freeze area, 4x the damage with Freezing, double damage with Snowballs. Lunar Grue: Double Biting Damage, double eating range, double FoV and immune to burning during the day. Phosphorescent Wendigo: Shoots 5 Ooze Balls instead of 1, double damage with each tundra ball.